Tōketsu sa reta ai
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Title translate: Frozen Love. "F-Fubuki Shirou. I love you!""I can't accept them. I'm sorry..." What will happen if Fubuki Shirou realize that Kazemaru Achirouta (My OC) has feelings for him while he has feelings for Suishou Yusaburu (Shiranai's OC)? Will he tell her the truth without hurting her? FubuYusa pairing. A minor FubuAchi.


**Spring: Minna-san!~ This story is request by the one and only Shiranai Atsune!~**

**Aira: Sugoi nee! Shira-chan requested people a lot!**

**Akara: It's a winning streak.**

**Spring: Un! I've look up at her and decided to do the same thing!**

**Kanashimi: Requesting a lot of people?**

**Spring: Hai! Now then, I don't own anything except Kazemaru Achirouta!**

**Aira: Chotto matte, you mean Ichi-chan's twin sister?**

**Spring: Bingo! This story is absolute love triangle! **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

At the Raimon field, the Inazuma Japan were having a practice match against each other. A girl with Long black hair tied into a ponytail with two white-colored locks of her hair are dangling on her shoulders is dribbling the ball towards the other side.

"I'm not letting you passed!" a girl voice shouted when the raven-haired girl got cut off.

At first, she thought it was Kazemaru which is why he's on the same team as she is but it wasn't him. He looks like Kazemaru but his hair is on the side of his head and has a blue star on it while his bangs are covering his right eye and his eyes are dark brown.

"Nice cut, Achirouta-chan!" Fubuki called.

"Hee hee, thanks!" Achirouta replied.

Yusaburu felt a twinge of jealousy within her. Ever since Kazemaru's twin sister, Kazemaru Achirouta, had arrived in Raimon, she's been close to Fubuki when they first met. She knows that their just friends, but how does it hurt so much?

…

Practice had ended and everyone started to get their water bottles from the managers. Yusaburu was panting slightly when Achirouta had cut her off with grace. Apparently, Kazemaru told the team that Achirouta has been participating ice skating competitions and the nationals. Yusaburu guessed that's where Achirouta's skills of soccer comes from.

"Yusaburu." A male voice called makes Yusaburu turned to see Fubuki holding a water bottle for her.

"That was great from back then. You almost passed Achirouta." Fubuki said with a smile while giving Yusaburu.

"Th-thanks…" Yusaburu blushed as she accepts the water bottle from Fubuki's hands.

From far distance, Achirouta watched the two ice-element duo with envy. She's jealous of Yusaburu's friendship with Fubuki. Achirouta didn't tell anyone that she has a crush on the Hakuren's ace striker, not even her brother but she's not sure if Kazemaru knew about it. But seeing Yusaburu with Fubuki felt her heart sank.

"Achi, what's wrong?" Kazemaru asked his twin sister.

Achirouta snapped back in reality by the voice of her twin brother. She smiled and replied,

"I'm fine, Ichi-nii-chan. Just a little exhausted, that's all!"

When Achirouta and Yusaburu were out of sight because Achirouta needs to do her ice skating lessons and Yusaburu had gone home. The rest of the Inazuma Japan and the managers started to gathered around Fubuki, which made the grey-haired boy confused.

"What's wrong, minna?" Fubuki asked the team.

"Fubuki, do you like Yusa-senpai?" Endou asked which caused Fubuki to blush.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Fubuki stuttered.

"The way you looked at her, causing you to blush on your face, and you're stuttering, it's possible that you like Yusaburu." Kidou observed Fubuki which caused him to blush more.

"I think you two make the perfect pair!" Haruna beamed and some of them nod, agreeing her.

The poor boy's face was all red that you could mistake him as an apple.

"But what about Achirouta-chan?" Fuyuka inquired making everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Gouenji asked.

"Achirouta has been with Fubuki-kun ever since she arrived at Raimon. When I arrived at the soccer club, I saw the two talking and I can see a tint of red on Achirouta-chan's cheeks." Fuyuka explained.

Then, everyone's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't mean-" Kabeyama began.

"Achi-chan-" Toramaru spoked.

"Has a crush on Fubuki as well!?" Kogure finished.

Everyone eyes widened with shock, especially for Kazemaru and Fubuki. For Kazemaru, he didn't know that his twin sister has a crush on one of his friends. For Fubuki, he never realized that Achirouta is in love with him. True that he has feelings for Yusaburu, but he only sees Achirouta as a friend. He wanted to tell Achirouta that he only see her as a friend, but at the same time, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings and ruined their friendship.

"I never knew Achi-chan has a crush on Fubuki…" Endou said in a shocked tone.

"What am I going to do?" Fubuki said in a worried tone.

"Why don't you tell Achirouta that you have feelings for Yusaburu?" Gouenji suggested.

"I can't!" Fubuki exclaimed and then look at the ground, "I'm afraid that I'll hurt her feelings and ruined our friendship…"

Kazemaru placed his hand on Fubuki's shoulder making the boy looked at the older twin Kazemaru.

"Fubuki, be honest to Achi. I know it will hurt her, but you can't hold on for longer. You have feelings for Yusaburu but you have to tell Achi about it first before it's too late."

"But will you be mad if I hurt Achirouta-chan?" Fubuki asked in a worried tone.

Kazemaru smiled gently to his friend.

"As long as she understood you, I wouldn't be mad at you." Kazemaru reasurred.

"Kazemaru-kun..." Fubuki was surprise that the male tealnette wasn't mad at him, but nod in response.

"I understand. I'll tell Achirouta-chan my honest feelings." Fubuki said.

**~Time Skip: At the Steel Tower Plaza~**

Achirouta was waiting for Fubuki at the Steel Tower Plaza. Fubuki asked her to meet him there because he needs to tell her something. The female Kazemaru wonders what will the grey-haired boy is going to tell her. She thinks it's a perfect chance to tell Fubuki how she feels. After Fubuki had arrived, silence is in the air. Both of them didn't say a word until Fubuki breaks the silence.

"Achirouta-chan, I need to tell you something." Fubuki said.

"That's good because I need to tell you something as well." Achirouta replied.

Fubuki let Achirouta go first to tell him something.

"F-Fubuki Shirou," Achirouta stuttered while blushing, trying to muster up her courage and said, "I love you!"

Fubuki was surprise. Fuyuka was right. Achirouta does have a crush on him, but can't accept her feelings because he has feelings for Yusaburu. Fubuki smiled and responded,

"Achirouta-chan, I appreciate your feelings towards me." Achirouta looks up to see Fubuki's face hoping that he accepts her, but instead was crush when Fubuki said,

"But I can't accept them. I'm sorry..."

Achirouta couldn't believe her ears. She's been rejected! Tried to hold her tears, Achirouta smiles not wanting Fubuki to see her sad.

"I understand. You have feelings for someone else, nee? Well, I'll be rooting for you!" Achirouta then runs off leaving Fubuki standing there.

"I hope I didn't hurt her..." Fubuki said in concerned and then walks off.

While heading home, Achirouta can feel her tears running down from her eyes.

**~The Next Day At the Raimon Soccer Field~**

Everything went on smoothly for the Inazuma Japan. Well, not everyone... Yusaburu was still glaring at Achirouta when Fubuki was looking at the female Kazemaru in concerned. But she looked closer to the younger twin Kazemaru's face, she can see sadness written all over her face.

'What's wrong with Achi-chan?' Yusaburu thought.

Practice had ended and everyone get off the field. Yusaburu was about to get off the field until she was stop by a hand placed on her shoulder. As Yusaburu turned to see who's behind her and blushed when she saw none other than Fubuki.

"Yusa-chan, what's wrong?" Fubuki asked Yusaburu in a sweet, yet concerned voice that made Yusaburu's heart fluttered.

"I-it's nothing..." Yusaburu looked away.

"Yusa-chan, There's something that I need to tell you." Fubuki said.

Yusaburu was nervous at first but also felt something jabbed into her heart. What if Fubuki is going to say be has feelings for Achirouta and not her. But at least that she'll support him.

"W-what is it?" Yusaburu stuttered.

Fubuki takes a deep breath and sighed. He look at Yusaburu with serious eyes, causing the ravenette to flinch.

"Suishou Yusaburu, I love you!" Fubuki confessed.

Hearing Fubuki's confession, Yusaburu had her face turning red slowly until it look like a tomato. She could not believe her ears. Fubuki had just confess his feelings to her?! She was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way, but-" before Fubuki can continue, Yusaburu threw herself in his arms, wrapping her's around his neck.

"Don't say that." Yusaburu said before pull back from the hug but still has her hands on Fubuki's shoulders, "I love you too, Shirou-kun..."

The snow prince and the snow princess lean closer to each other and kiss each others' soft lips.

Meanwhile at the sidelines,

"I'm so happy for Fubuki and Yusaburu!" Achirouta said cheerfully, but the rest of the Inazuma Japan team and managers notice tears streaming from the female Kazemaru's dark brown eyes. It's not just the team but Fubuki and Yusaburu as well.

"H-huh? W-why am I crying?" Achirouta felt tears rolling down from her cheeks. She saw Fubuki and Yusaburu approach towards her.

"Achirouta-chan-" before Fubuki can say anything, Achirouta cuts him off saying,

"Congratulations, Fubuki! Yusaburu! I'm very happy for you two!" Achirouta force herself to smile while tears continue streaming down.

Fubuki wrapped his arms around the younger twin Kazemaru and pat her head in sympathetic.

"Don't force yourself to smile." Yusaburu told Achirouta, "I'm sure you'll find your love someday."

Then, Achirouta then started to cry. It's really hard to see your first love being rejected and with someone else. It is too heart-breaking for her.

Fubuki soothes Achirouta along with Yusaburu who has her hand on the younger twin Kazemaru's head and pats on it with sympathetic.

The team watched this sad moment until Achirouta had stop crying.

* * *

**Aira: Waahh! Achi-chan!~ *takes out a tissue and blows her nose***

**Akara: I'm glad that Fubuki-san and Yusaburu-san are together, but I felt sorry for Achirouta-san though...**

**Kanashimi: ...**

**Spring: But anyways, Shiranai-chan! I hope you enjoy so much. Though I gave my own OC a sad ending... WHAT KIND OF AUTHOR I AM?! *cries as tears spouted like fountain***

**Akara: S-spring-chan?**

**Spring: WAAAHHH! I BROKE MY OWN OC'S HEART! QAQ *cries harder***

**Akara: *sweat dropped* E-eto, minna-san I hope you all enjoy reading this story, especially you, Shiranai-chan.**

**Spring: WAAAAHHHH! QQAQQ**

**Akara: *smile while sweat dropping* Please review. And no flames please.**


End file.
